Birthday Wishes
by cdog1917
Summary: Ahsoka's birthday is coming up and Taran decides to get her a present. He and Anakin go to the planet Dathomir, but they are captured by the dreaded Nightsisters. As they are held captive they share secrets and attempt to get back.
1. Birthday News

Taran was in the hangar, talking to Grinder (clone pilot in the first story) about maneuvers, tactics, and most importantly weaponry.

"The thig is, the V-19 is fast, but it could be faster," said Taran.

"And how is that," said Grinder.

"What you guys should do is activate your propulsion systems during a dogfight, that way you'll get a few precious seconds ahead of your opponent," said Taran.

"That's so crazy it can work," said Grinder.

I'm also working on this new manuever to skyrocket past a planet at unprecedented speeds," said Taran.

"Is that possible?" said Grinder.

"Yes, but the thing is timing and putting it at just the right part of the atmosphere. You have to bring the ship at just the right speed and skirt on the outer layer of a planet's atmosphere. Once that's done you turn your thrusters to the maximum and you shirt around the entire planet at the speed of light," said Taran.

"That's amazing," said Grinder.

"It is, but it's only been done a few times. Hopefully, I'll be able to leave my mark on it," said Taran.

"Well tell me when you do that Taran, right now I have to get ready for inspection," said Grinder.

"Okay then, see your Grind'," said Taran. Grinder walked off and Taran went back to fixing up his starship. He had installed the seismic charge in there and was working on another. He had also put in homing missiles into his starship as well. He had help from Anakin when he installed them. As he worked under their he saw a pair of two boots with pants in front of the top of his head. He felt a very familiar presence and scooted over to them, smiling.

"Let me guess, here to see what I'm doing?" said Taran.

"You're getting better at that," she said, "but that's not what I'm here for."

"What is it?" said Taran.

"Guess what's in three days?" she said.

"You're getting a promotion?" said Taran.

"No," she said.

"Your headtails are gonna grow in?" he said. She punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"No."

"Is is pizza night on the ship?" said Taran.

"You are so stupid," she said, laughing and sitting with her legs crossed in front of him.

"I know I am, nd yes I know what it is," said Taran.

"What?" she asked.

"Come on, it's not everyday that you turn fifteen," said Taran.

"Taran, I can't believe you remembered!" said Ahsoka.

"Of course I do, if I didn't you'd kill me. I got that from a book on relationships," said Taran.

"Which one?" she asked.

"The Complete Idiot's Guide To Dating," said Taran. She laughed. He got out from under the ship and got on his feet, taking her with him.

"I gotta think about what to give you," he said.

"I already have something good already," she said, her arms snaking up to his neck.

"I know, but something that you'll really like," said Taran.

"You don't have to do that," she said.

"I do have to do this," he said.

"And here I was thinking that chivalry was dead," said Ahsoka.

"It's only dead to those who don't believe in it," said Taran.

"Truer words have never been spoken," she said. She inched her lips closer to his, but they met Taran's hand.

"What is it?" she said, a bit disappointed.

"You do know we're in the hangar, with hundreds of soldiers," Taran pointed out.

"Oh right, forgot about that," she said, a bit flustered.

"I know, I'm so irresistible you forgot all about it," said Taran, a mischeivous smile on his face.

"Yeah right, you wouldn't last a day without me," said Ahsoka.

"I wasn't trying to do what you just did," said Taran. Ahsoka blushed.

"Okay you win. Seriously I don't know what I'd do without you, "said Ahsoka.

"Same here, but at least we're together now," said Taran, his hand lacing with hers.

"Too true, so have you thought about what you would get me?" she asked.

"I really don't know. I'm still thinking about it," said Taran.

"The answer will come to you," she said.

"That reminds me, where's Skyguy?" he asked.

"He's in his quarters," said Ahsoka.

"Thanks," said Taran. He kissed her quickly on the cheek and ran off to search for Anakin.

_"And he was talking to me about being open," _she thought. She couldn't help but smile as as he left. They had been together now for four and a half months. They loved each other with all their heart.

"How does this guy intrigue me so much?" Ahsoka muttered. She walked to her starship, where R3 was modifying it. Taran had talk to her about putting some more weapons on there to make it even more deadlier. He assigned R3 to do some of the final touches.

"How you doing R3?" said Ahsoka.

"_Fine, thank you. Putting some of the final touches on your ship,_" he chirped.

"Thank you," she said. She looked around the ship and saw a note in their. She got it and read it.

**_" Ahsoka,_**

**_ I put in homing rockets and upgraded your guidance system. Consider this a part of your birthday present. _**

**_Love, Taran XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO." _**

She smiled at the note and held it to her chest, her heart beating on the paper.


	2. The Talk

Taran got to Anakin's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Anakin. Taran walked into the room and saw Anakin busily reading some maps on his bed with R2.

"Master Anakin, can I ask you a question?" said Taran.

"Sure, go ahead."

"It's about girls," said Taran. Anakin's neck snapped up and he looked at him with a sincere look.

"What about women?" he said cautiously.

"What do they seem to like?" said Taran. Anakin relaxed a little.

"Well, it's hard to explain Gears. Depends on the occasion," said Anakin. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you know it's Ahsoka's birthday on three days," said Taran.

"Oh, you want to give a gift to her?" said Anakin.

"Yes," said Taran.

"What are your options?" said Anakin.

"I was thinking maybe a jewel of some sorts," said Taran.

"That's a nice gift," said Anakin.

"I just don't know which one," said Taran.

"Well here's a solution to you Taran. If you feel passionate about this then I'll help you find one," said Anakin.

"Really?" said Taran, shocked beyond believe. Him and Anakin were friends, but they really never got this close before.

"Yes, really. It's the least I could do for you," said Anakin.

"So how do we leave ithout anyone noticing we're gone?" said Taran. "We do have three days."

"We'll leave the day before, that way if it's a long trip we can get back the day after, right on time for Ahsoka's birthday," said Anakin.

"Thanks Master Anakin," said Taran.

"Anything else you need to talk about?" asked Anakin. Taran thought for a moment, and an idea popped in his head.

"Skyguy, what do you feel about attachments?" said Taran.

"What kind?" said Anakin.

"The love kind," said Taran.

Anakin arched his eyebrow. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No, why would there be?" Taran said, a little too quickly. "All I mean is, as a Jedi, are we not allowed to love others?"

"Taran, I really can't help answer that, but I will tell you one thing. What I'd do s follow your heart," said Anakin.

"Oh, thanks Master Anakin," said Taran.

"Anytime Taran," said Anakin.

"I swear, it's like you're in love with someone," said Taran as he exited.

"You have no idea," Anakin muttered.


	3. Quest for a Gift

(Day before Bday)

"You all set Taran?" said Anakin.

"Yes," said Taran.

"Good, we can take off on the _Twilight _in a few minutes. I'm bringing R2 with us to help, I never go anywhere without him" said Anakin. As they were packing Ahsoka came up to Taran while his back was turned.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Umm, just going to see about this border dispute on a planet," said Taran.

"Which one?" she said, her brow arching as if to question what he was saying.

Taran thought fast. "Dathomir."

"That's weird because I thought that that planet was run by the Nightsisters and rancors," said Ahsoka.

"Which is why we're going there," said Taran.

Ahsoka gave up trying to let Taran slip up. "Okay, but just be safe okay. I can't lose you in one piece, no less pieces." Taran placed his hands on her shoulders.

"We'll be fine 'soka," said Taran. Taran sometimes shortened Ahsoka's name at times to 'soka, which he kind of made into his nickname for her like Snips. She smiled and hugged him. He pulled away and boarded the ship, wwaving her goodbye as the engines started. The ship pulled off the ground and went through the hangar doors into space. The _Twilight _went into a good distance from the _Resolute _before entering into hyperspace for Dathomir.

"So, why were you asking me about attachments anyway?" asked Anakin.

"Can you keep a secret?" said Taran.

"Yeah, what is it?" said Anakin.

"Let's say there's this someone who I like, a lot, but because I'm a Jedi the relationship would be frowned on," said Taran. Anakin remained silent for awhile, then finally spoke.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"She's smart, funny, great to be around, very talented," said Taran. Anakin's face made a type of frown.

"Do I know her?" he asked.

"You may, she's this person I met awhile ago," said Taran, trying his best to lie and keep his and Ahsoka's secret away from Anakin. Anakin's expression softened a bit.

"Oh, well anyway it depends on how you feel about her. If she means more to you than the Jedi Order's rules, then I'd say you should go for it, kind of like me and----," he paused.

"You and who?" Taran asked.

"Never mind, we'll be approaching Dathomir in a few minutes," said Anakin.

"Do I know her?" said Taran.

"You may, she's someone I met awhile ago," said Anakin. Both of them fell silent for the rest of the trip. The _Twilight _came out of hyperspace into Dathomir space. R2 headed a course towards the nearest space port.

"I don't get it, all that land and only one-tenth of it is occupied by the population," said Taran.

"It's becuase they're scared of anything else that lies out there," said Taran. The _Twilight _came into the spaceport and landed, blending in with other spacecraft. Taran and Anakin, along with R2, stepped off from the ship.

"Stick close, in these type of places shady dealers and thugs will lie anywhere," said Anakin. Taran and him disguised themselves using their hoods from their Jedi robes. As they walked through the spaceport Taran saw the populace that inhabited the city. The dominate species were Kwa, reptilian-like species, and Humans, but the majority being Humans. Thee was also a healthy mix of alien sppecies from across the galaxy. Anakin found a dealer and bought a three man speeder for them to ride in. Once Taran was in and he strapped R2 in they took off to the countryside of Dathomir.

"Was is it you're trying to find?" said Anakin as he navigated the speeder.

"It's called an Iridronian crystal," said Taran.

"Aren't those found on Iridronia too?" said Anakin.

"Yes, but they were first discovered here. The ones on this planet have a special quality to them that makes them very valuable," said Taran.

"Where are they located?" said Anakin.

"Somewhere in the caves on this planet," said Taran.

"That won't be too hard, there's only thousands or even millions on this planet. It won't be too hard," said Anakin.

"Pardon me, but are you always this sarcastic?" said Taran.

"Yes, yes I am," said Anakin. Taran just rolled his eyes. They kept going until it was nearly evening. As they got into the part of Dathomir not habitated by many people they saw many caves popping up. they also saw that a storm was brewing.

"Let's rest in there," said Anakin. He parked the speeder near the entrance of a cave and the group disembarked into the cave to make camp. Anakin gathered some wood and Taran started the fire, Firebending style. It started to rain as soon as he lit it.

"That bending the elements thing is very helpful. If only Jedi could do that too," said Anakin.

"It would be good, but I can only do this because by some shere miracle I was born when the Avatar before me died at the exact moment I was born," said Taran.

"What was his name?" said Anakin.

"Avatar Bao, he was from the Water Tribe," said Taran.

"How does the Avatar cycle work?" said Anakin.

"It takes it's form in one person each lifetimefrom a different nation. It starts off with water, then it goes to earth, fire, and air," said Taran.

"So when you die then the next Avatar will be a Firebender?" said Anakin.

"Yes," said Taran. An uneasy silence transpired through the cave, the only sound from water in the inside dripping on the floor. There was also a very warm breeze going through the cave, which gave the cave a muggy atmosphere. Taran looked out into the rain.

"I wonder what it's like, not having to die," said Taran.

"Well you're kind of lucky, your body will die but your soul in the Avatar cycle will remain and keep going," said Anakin.

"But what if there was a way you were dead, but you weren't, and your conscience still stays so it's like you never died?" said Taran.

"Can't help you there. Is it me or is the wind in the cave getting hotter?" said Anakin. Indeed iy was, for the air seemed more heated, and started to smell as well.

"Do you smell meat?" said Taran.

"Like leftover from a meal meat?" said Anakin.

"Yes," said Taran. They looked to the outside of the cave to see that the rain had stopped, but the wind in the cave seemed to get closer. Then it came in slow, lengthy breaths.

"Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" said Taran.

"Unfortunately, yes," said Anakin. They both slowly turned around to see a pair of black eyes looking at them from behind, and two huge, brown hands with long claws on either side of the cave walls. It's mouth was full of jagged teeth with green saliva and it's whole body was brown. The creature stood three times taller than them and it let out a loud bellow when they had seen it. This was the rancor.

"Rancor!" yelled Taran. Him, Anakin, and R2 ran out of the cave as fast as they could when they entered Taran looked around and saw shadowy shapes in the rain. A heavy object fell on his head and he fell to the ground, knocked out cold.


	4. Prisoner

Taran eyes slowly opened. His vision was blurred and he felt like his head was on fire. As he regained his vision he tried to bring his fingers to his head. His fingers wouldn't move and he turned his head to find out why they wouldn't. He saw that his hands were bound by metal, electro-magnetic handcuffs and his arms were tied behind his back by regular rope. He tried to move his hands around, but the knot work was extremely good and could not move very well. Behind him, back-to-back, was Anakin. He was knocked out too, a bruise on his head.

"Anakin," he whispered. Anakin didn't budge. Taran used his body weight and bumped Anakin on his back. Anakin's eyes fluttered open and he looked around too.

"Taran, where are we?" he said. He tried to move his arms too, but they were tied the same as Tarans.

"I don't know. How did we get like this?" said Taran.

"I can't really recall. All I remember is you fell down when something hit you from your head. I looked around and something hit me too. The last thing I saw were these figures in the rain," said Anakin.

"They looked human though," said Taran.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel any better," said Anakin. The stone room they were in was closed off by a metal door with a slit in it. Apparently something was behind the door because the slit closed and some keys could be heard in the lock. The door opened to reveal three figures enshrouded in the dark by the shadowy corridor. One stepped in and Taran could still picture the face in his mind.

It was a woman, but she had pale-grey skin. Black tattoos etched all over her face and her exposed limbs. Her black outfit came in a two piece set of tight-fitting pants and a tight-fitting black, sleeveless tunic that seperated midriff. Her eyes were black and she was adorned with tribal necklaces and jewelry. She spoke in a sweet, yet dangerous tone.

"Welcome, newcomers. And who are you that passes into the lands of our tribe, unwelcomed and uninvited?" she said.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, and this is Taran Cyneran, Jedi Padawan," said Anakin.

"Ahh, Jedi. This is most intriguing," she said.

"And you are?" said Anakin.

"I am Sarla Yersek, chieftainess of the Wolf Clan of the Nightsisters," she said.

"And will you let us go, we really need to do something," said Anakin.

"I'm afraid not, Jedi. Our tribe is no friend of the Jedi, or light-side users for that matter. We Nightsisters draw our strength from the dark side. Also you trespassed on our lands and disturbed the dwelling of one of our rancors," she said.

"We didn't mean to, we needed somewhere to rest," said Taran.

"Nontheless you have still trespassed on our lands. However, you fate lies in my hands. For now you are my guests until I decide what to do with you," she said. She lifted her hands and Taran and Anakin were on their feet.

"Come, let me take you through our village," she said.

* * *

"As you can see, we are a thriving people," said Sarla. Taran and Anakin were taken through the village, still bound and placed under other female guards. Everywhere they saw Nightsisters, young and old, doing everyday tasks. Taran also noticed that there were no men.

"Why are there no men?" asked Taran.

"Oh there are men, but they are our slaves. Their only use is for labor and for mates. Right now they are all collecting minerals from the mines," said Sarla.

"So this would be a matriarchal society?" said Anakin.

"Correct," said Sarla. They moved on through the village, drawing the glances of some of the women, but they assumed they were just more slaves from the planet and continued with their tasks.

"So what's to become of us?" said Anakin.

"I have many options: i. I can kill you, ii. You will become slaves, or iii. my mates," she said, eyeing Anakin and Taran. Taran felt his heart drop and Anakin thoguh he would throw up.

"Can there be a fourth option?" said Taran.

"And what would that be?" said Sarla.

"Let us go," said Anakin.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question," said Sarla.

"We're part of the Jedi Order, if you keep us against our will then more will come and your little tribe will be wiped out," said Anakin.

"That is, if you can get word to them. Here there is limited technology, no communications," said Sarla.

"Look, Ms., you can't just keep us here against our will," said Taran.

"As you can see I can. Guards, take them back to their cell," said Sarla. The female guards took them roughly by their backs and dragged them back to the cell. When they got back they were thrown onto the floor.

"This is great, a life of two slaverys, labor and sex," said Anakin.

"Could be worse," said Taran.

"How worse?" said Anakin.

"She could have been a Hutt," said Taran. Anakin's frown was still etched on his face, but then it becam a small smile.

"Do you always have to look on the bright side?" said Anakin.

"Someone has to," said Taran. "Maybe we should catch some sleep."

"Good idea, we still need to find a way out of here," said Anakin. They rested for five hours, but then the door of their cell clanged open and the two guards came in.

"Our leader wishes to see the boy," said one with a hissing voice. The other guard picked Taran up onto his feet and started to drag him.

"Taran, be careful," said Anakin.

"Don't worry about it, careful's my middle name. Well, actually it's Jerroc, but you know what I mean," said Taran as he was taken out the door and it closed back in place, leaving Anakin alone.


	5. Escape Attempt

The guards dragged Taran towards a dome shaped palace of stone. At the door to what appeared to be a bedroom they stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" said Taran.

"You'll see young Jedi, our leader wants a 'private' word with you," said one of the guards. They cackled maliciously. The door opened, but no one was there. The guards took off his bindings.

"Have fun," they said. They closed the door, leaving Taran alone. The bedroom was furnished with a king size bed and black symbols and items strewn on tables and dresseers. Taran walked around, examining some of the items.

_"These people sure love the dark side," _he thought, flipping through a book on the dark arts. As he was reading he saw the shadow of someone behing him. He turned around to see Sorla behind him, a black robe around her clutched to stay in place by her hand.

"I see you are going through the teachings of our people," she said.

"Just curious," he said.

"Do you know why you are here?" she said.

"Hopefully to tell me that me and my friend can leave in peace and never disturb you again?" said Taran.

"Not even close. You are here for one reason only. You see, I'm in need of some help. I would have asked the other Jedi, but you see I prefer young meat," she said.

"What do you mean by that?" said Taran.

"You are so clueless," she said, placing her hand on his cheek. "The thing I ask for you is something all males possess," she said.

"And that would be what?" said Taran.

Sorla laughed. "You are a very strange boy," she said. "The thing I need from you is a child," she said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a child to give, I'm still pretty young," said Taran.

She laughed again. "No, I want you to help me get a child," she said. Before Taran could say anything else she took off her robe to show a black bra and pants. Taran dropped his book and started to back off, but slowly.

"Look, I don't know if I can do that for you," said Taran.

"I know you can boy," she said, advancing as fast as Taran was backing up. Taran kept backing away until he hit a wall and saw that he was trapped. Sorla advanced till she was in personal space distance from him.

"Look, if you do this I'll let you and your friend go. If not, I'll have you anyway and you will stay here forever," she said. Taran knew he was handsome, but for someone her age to hit on him like this meant maybe he should start scarring himself to look hideous.

"Look, I only fourteen, soon to be fifteen in a month. I'm way too young for you," he said, trying to stall as long as possible.

"Relax, I'm only 87," she said.

"87!" said Taran.

"That's 29 in your people's years, now shut up," she said. She grabbed Taran's jaw and forced him into a kiss. Taran eyes widened in shock as her tongue explored his mouth, his tongue fighting to keep her out. He looked around the room, trying to find something to get the witch off her. He saw a glass bowl, thick enough to knock someone out. He started to levitate the bowl over to him, concentrating with all his might to not let her notice. To do that he had no choice; he had to make it seem like he was enjoying the makeout.

He brought one of his hands to her cheek and started to stroke it, causing her to moan in his mouth. His tongue fought for dominance and their tongues entwined in a tug-of-war match. As this was going on he was bringing the bowl ever towards the top of hr skull. When he judged that it was high enough he let it fall. She fell down onto the floor as the bowl crashed on her head, knocking her out. Seeing that she was out of the way, for now, Taran wiped his mouth to get her saliva off him.

_"Ewww, she tasted like bugs," _he thought. He looked around in the room and saw that his and Anakin's lightsaber's were in a basket near the bed. He levitated them to him just as the door to the bedroom opened. The guards came in, their weapons pointed at Taran's chest. Taran activated the blue and green blades up, causing the guards to back off.

"Back away now and I won't harm you," he said. "Put the weapons down." The guards happily obliged. They threw down their weapons and got out of the way as Taran ran past them to the cell. He rushed into the room and began to slice through the door. Once it was deep enough he kicked the metal away and climbed in to free Anakin from his bonds.

"How did you get out?" said Anakin once the ropes and the cuffs were off.

"Long story," said Taran. He gave Anakin his lightsaber and the two ran out of the cell into the afternoon light. They ran through the village, drawing some screams and yells as they passed, holding their lightsaber's menacingly if anyone dared to try and stop them. As they passed the palace a loud horn was heard and a shriek of female voices came form it. A squad of female warriors came rushing out with weapons ranging from spears made of rancor tooth to metal. Ahead of them was Sorla, back in her original clothes and very pissed off, weilding a lightwhip.

"Stop them!" she ordered the women. They ran towards Taran and Anakin, running from them as fast as they could. They leaped past rocks, stones, and dodged a thrown spear every now again.

"We need to find R2 and find the speeder," said Anakin. As they ran a spear from one of the warriors landed at Taran's feet, tripping him. He stumbled onto the ground. Anakin stopped and helped him to his feet. They ran some more until they could their speeder at the mouth of the cave they were in the night before. Surprisingly, R2 was nowhere to be found. Anakin feared the worse, but now they had to turn on the speeder and try to find him via a tracking remote. When they got near Taran felt a tremor through the Force, but he didn't stop in time until a metal net closed around him and Anakin, suspending them in the air from a tree. The warrior women stopped below them to catch their breath. Sorla stepped up.

"I gave you the chance to leave, but instead you dishonored me in my own home. For that you will die in approximately one hour and fed to the rancors," she said. "Take them back to their cell!"


	6. Confessions

Taran and Anakin were back in their cell, tied up again.

"So close to freedom," said Taran.

"Really close," said Anakin.

"Can't believe we're going to die in an hour," said Taran.

"What did she want you to do?" said Anakin. Taran motioned Anakin over to him. Anakin scooted over to him and allowed Taran to whisper the story in his ear. Anakin made a disgusted face when he told the story.

"That's sick," he said.

"I know man, she made me get into a makeout session so I had to drop a vase on her head and get our lightsabers," said Taran.

"And she tried to get you to get her pregnant?!" said Anakin.

"I'm still trying to get that out of my head," said uneasy silence went between them.

"Anakin, I think it's time for me to be honest with you on somethings," said Taran.

"What do you mean?" said Anakin.

"What I mean is I don't want to die without telling the truth," said Taran.

"Okay, but we'll take turns, okay?," said Anakin.

"Okay, I'll go first. You remember last week when the bantha juice you called got drunk," said Taran.

"Yes," said Anakin.

"I drank it," said Taran.

"What?! I thought Ahsoka or Rex had," said Anakin.

"Hey, I didn't know you had called it," said Taran.

"Okay, okay, I forgive you. Do you want to know something," said Anakin.

"What?"

"My mother was killed by Tusken Raiders," said Anakin.

"Those trigger-happy aliens on Tatooine?" said Taran. Anakin nodded.

"I had found out she was taken by them and went looking for her. I found her, brutally tortured by them. When I cut her ropes off, she said she was proud that I had grown up so much and then she tried to tell me she loved me, but she died," Anakin said sadly.

"That's sad, and I mean that becuase you know what Bane did to mine," said Taran. "What happened to the Tusken Raiders who kidnapped her?"

Anakin hesitated before telling. "I don't like to talk about it much." Taran understood what he meant by that.

"So is that all you have?" said Anakin. Taran looked like he was trying to think of something.

"No, that's all really," said Taran.

"Oh, okay then," said Anakin.

"Wait, there is one thing," said Taran.

"What is it?" said Anakin.

"You remember when I was talking about this girl who I really liked right?" said Taran.

"Yeah, what about it?" said Anakin.

"Well the thing is, I'm already in a relationship with her," said Taran. Anakin arched his eyebrow a bit, but then his expression softened.

"Okay, so who is she?" said Anakin.

Taran looked like he really didn't want to tell. "If I tell you, will you promise me not to freak out or hurt me?" he said.

"Taran, we're already marked for death," said Anakin.

"Do you promise?" Taran insisted.

Anakin sighed. "Fine, I promise," he said.

Taran gave a relieved sigh. "Okay, well remeber when I told you she was this girl I met awhile ago?" he said.

"Yes," said Anakin.

"Well the thing is it's true, from a certain point of view," said Taran.

"Who is she?" Anakin asked.

Taran took a really long breath and put his head down. "It's Ahsoka."

Immediately Anakin's face contorted into many shapes: shock, anger, disapprovement, and most of all bewilderment.

"What?!" he yelled. Taran swore to himself that if Anakin wasn't tied up, he would have strangled him.

"You mean this whole time you have been seeing her behind my back, no scratch that, everyone's back?!" he roared.

Taran hung his head down even lower. "Yes," was all he could say.

Anakin looked around as if lost for words. Then he calmed down, relaxed, a drew a sigh.

"How long have you two been dating?" he asked.

"Since we got back from Elementia," said Taran, lifting his head to look at Anakin. Anakin sighed again.

"Taran, you know what the Jedi Order would do if they found out," he said.

"I know, and I don't care. I love her," said Taran, a look of defiance and pride etched in his eyes. Anakin looked even more surprised.

"I've been meaning to tell you something too," he finally said.

"What is it?" Taran asked.

"You know that I'm in a relationship with--,"

"Senator Amidala," Taran finished off. Anakin looked at him in shock.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"I kind of guessed from all the sideways glances you two give each other, and when you two came out of that room with a hickey on your neck at the Lake Country," said Taran.

"Taran, why didn't you tell me?" Anakin asked.

"I figured I'd let you spill before I burst it at anytime," said Taran. "What kind of relationship, you mean dating?"

Anakin shook his head.

"It can't be married can it?" said Taran. Anakin didn't do anything until he slowly nodded.

Taran gasped. "No way, you shouldn;t be worried about me, I should be worried about you," he said.

Anakin said nothing.

"Anakin, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I'll take it with me to my funeral pyre," said Taran. Anakin looked at him, and smiled a bit.

"Thanks Taran, if we survive this I hope you live to be a great Jedi one day," said Anakin.

"Thanks, you too," said Taran. The doors of the cell clanged open and the two guards came in.

"Your execution has been moved up. Time to die Jedi."


	7. Breakout

The two were led to an outcrop of rocks in the shape of a arena. They walked in through a doorway of stone, with blood smeared on it.

"This has got to be the strangest planet I've been to," Taran said.

"Silence," ordered one of the guards. They pushed them into the sandy-floored arena. The arena was filled with hundreds of Nighsisters, all cheering for the event that was to happen in a few minutes. The walls of the arena were thirty feet up, too high for a Jedi to jump, and they were smeared with more blood. Piles of bones lay everywhere, some looking as if they had been there for years, others looking fresher. A large-sized gate stood at the other end of the arena, in which the inside was shrouded in darkness.

Sorla was standing on a balcony, watching the whole thing with three other women of the tribe, all of them looking older than she was. They were the council members and they too wanted to see nothing but the carnage their verdict would give. The guards walked out of the arena once they had put Anakin and Taran, and untied them, in the middle of the arena, facing Sorla and the council members.

As they were put there Taran's foot brushed aside some of the sand where he was placed. As he looked down he saw a green glint. Pushing aside some more of the sand with his foot he saw a green crystal. The crystal was small, only two inches in length and to centimeters in width, but it was in a hexagonal shape. On one side it was flat, but on the other it was pointed, the six points of the hexagon coming together as one. Seeing that no one else had seen it he covered it up with some of the sand, making a mental note to get it later, if he survived.

Sorla raised her hand and the crowd's chatter died. "Today, we will watch the execution of these two Jedi spies, who infiltrated our tribe's peaceful abode to sabotage us and all our efforts." The crowd began booing and hissing at the two in the arena.

"But today, their wrongs will be righted. They will be devoured by our own protector, Grom," she said. The crowd began cheering in earnest.

"Before they are killed, they are allowed to make a final request. What shall it be?" she asked. Taran stepped forward.

"If you may, may me and my comrade have our lightsabers back, that way our death will be more sportsmanlike and glorious for all to be appeased," said Taran. Anakin half-smiled. That kind of offer, if he was in Sorla's boots, would have worked. He saw what Taran was planning to do. To him, Taran was a very clever boy. The crowd cheered at the request. Sorla, not wanting to displease her sisteren, levitated the lightsabers down to them. But instead of placing them down to them, she levitated the two lightsabers down to the foot of the gate.

"Your request has been granted, and to make this even more interesting--," she clapped her hands together," you will do this without your Force powers." Two small gates opened up on the sides of the arena. Four furry, lizard-like, creatures walked out and began to circle the arena.

"These, if you do not know, are ysalamiri. They are capable of negating your Force powers, so that their won't be any tricks," she said. "Call out Grom!" she yelled.

"Grom! Grom! Grom! Grom!" the crowd chanted as the large gate was lifted up. Once it was completely up the crowd stopped cheering and seemed to wait. At once a large, loud, bellow echoed from out of the hole. The crowd began cheering hard when they saw the creature step up from it's and Anakin watched in horror as a gigantic, green and brown rancor stepped out into the light. Most rancor were about fifteen to twenty feet, but this one was so huge it was nearly as tall as the walls. It long arms stretched out to flew and then, seeing it's prey in front of it, began to walk slowly towards them.

"Do we have a plan?" Taran asked.

"Lure it out and get our lightsabers," said Anakin.

"Right, so who's the bait?" said Taran. Anakin looked at him. "Guess it's me," said Taran. Taran started walking to one side, catching the eye of Grom, who ignored Anakin, who was going the other way.

_"No Force powers probably means no bending, this won't be too hard," _Taran thought. As he backed over to the wall the rancor, by some miraculous reason, saw that Taran was just the bait and turned it's gaze on Anakin. Anakin didn't see ot coming as a large fist knocked him away, causing him to hit the wall and be temporarily stunned. The crowd's cheering heated up as the rancor stretched one of it's hands to pick up it's lunch. Taran, seeing that he need to save his friend, picked up a rock and threw it at Grom to get it's attention back to him. The good news was Anakin was saved for the moment, the bad news was the creature roared in fury at Taran and began to advance towards him.

Taran ran to the far side of the arena to get the rancor to follow him, allowing Anakin the opportunity to slip behind it unnoticed. This however trapped him in a corner as the rancor stretched it's arms out to block him in. The crowds cheering turned ecstatic as they prepared for the bloodfest they were about to experience. The rancor lifted it's arms, ready to smash Taran to a bloody pulp. Taran, seeing that it was the end for him, closed his eyes and raised his arms up as the rancor's fists came down on him. However, unbeknowest to Taran. when he raised his hands a wall of earth came out of the ground and formed a barrier between him and the fists. The fists collided down on top of the barrier, not touching Taran in the slightest.

Taran opened his eyes to see with shock that his bending was still working.

Taran, here!" Anakin shouted as he threw Taran's lightsaber to him. Taran caught it and activated it, a new defiance in his eyes.

_"So that means that I can hammer away at this thing," _he thought. He lifted up his arms and bended the sand in the arena into a massive sandstorm around Grom. The rancor lunged out blindly, deperately trying to find it's prey, but the sand had blinded it and it could not see that Taran was regrouping with Anakin on the other side.

"Anakin, I have an idea," said Taran, still looking at the rancor. He allowed the sand surrounding the to fall away. The rancor could see again and it turned around to see Taran and Anakin nehind him. It advanced towards them, but strangely Taran was walking towards it.

"Taran, what are you doing?" said Anakin. Taran just kept walking until he felt he was a good distance in front of the rancor. He raised his hands and the ysalamari were shot off into the air. The crowd fell silent for they knew what a Jedi could do with the Force against them. Sorla ordered the guards down to the arena to kill them, but they were too terrified of Grom to go. Taran raised his arms again, this time in Grom's direction. Anakin could sense what Taran was doing, he was getting into the rancor's mind.

_"Attack these people, for they have caged you and your brothers and will keep doing so until you are dead. Attack now!" _Taran said in the mind of the rancor. Grom, as if in a daze, paced around for a liitle. Then he roared and used his arms to climb on the wall into the stands. The Nightsisters screamed and ran in terror as Grom got on top of the stands, trying to grab them and kill them They all ran out of the arena, followed by Grom, who smashed the entrance to continue attacking them. Once he was out of sight Taran lowered his arms and fell to his knees, exhausted.

"That was really brave waht you did Taran," said Anakin as he helped Taran to his feet.

"Thanks, that was the first time I used the mind trick," said Taran.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Anakin.

"Wait, there's one thing I need to do," said Taran. He went to the center of the arena, shuffled some sand away, and picked up the green crystal he had seen.

"So, you found one," said Anakin.

"I can sense that this one is good enough. It has some kind of quality that I'm sure Ahsoka will like," said Taran.

"Let's get the speeder and find Artoo," said Anakin. They ran out of the arena to the cave where the speeder was parked. To their horor they saw it wasn't there.

"They must have took it, probably stripped it down to keep us from escaping," Taran said sadly. Anakin yelled and banged his fist on the ground.

"We're stuck here," he said, feeling more defeated than he ever would be. As they lay on the ground, defeated, they heard the engine of a ship approaching. They looked skywards and saw the _Twilight _flying towards them. The ship kanded and the loading door opened to reveal a little blue astromech droid chirping happily to see them.

"Artoo, you are a life saver," said Anakin. He and Taran ran on to the ship. Once in the cockpit Anakin sat down and began to pilot the ship, rushing it off the planet as fast as possible. Once past the atmosphere into the space the _Twilight _lurched forward and was gone as it went into hyperspace.


	8. Birthday Gifts

"Where are they?" Ahsoka muttered to herself. She had turned fifteen and was anxiously awaiting for the return of Anakin and Taran. So far during the day she had been said happy birthday to by Rex, Cody, Obi-Wan, and Wulffe. Now she was waiting in the hangar for them to arrive.

"Ahsoka, they'll be back," said Obi-Wan, trying to ease her of her anxiety. Ahsoka, though thankful for his concern, still continued looking into space for them. She stayed looking for an hour, two hours, but still nothing. Soon it would be midnight and the next day would begin. Ahsoka felt like she was about to give up hope. Just as she was turning to leave she saw a ship come out of hyperspace. She looked closely to see it was the _Twilight_. The ship came in through the hangar and landed in an empty space near a fighter. The ramp opened and Anakin, Taran, and R2 came down the ramp.

"How was Dathomir?" said Ahsoka.

"Ummm, it was nice, the border dispute went longer than anticipated, but we got back safe and sound," said Taran.

"Why do you guys have sand on you?" she asked.

Anakin thought quickly. "We were in a desert," he said.

"And why does R2 have scratch marks on him?" asked Ahsoka.

"They were using rancors, can we get off the subject?" said Taran.

"Okay okay," said Ahsoka. Anakin went past, said happy birthday to her, and left to go on the bridge, leaving her and Taran alone.

"I got you something," said Taran.

"What is it?" said Ahsoka.

"Close your eyes," said Taran. She happily obliged. Taran came up to her, pulled the necklace out, and put it around her neck.

"Okay, open." She opened her eyes and saw the green crystal tied around her neck.

"Taran, it's beautiful," she told him.

"It has a special quality I'm not sure of, but when the time comes then you'll know," said Taran.

"I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend," she said, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a kiss.

"Oh, I have to tell you something," said Taran once the kiss had ended.

* * *

Taran took Ahsoka to his room and told her the whole story once they were sitting on the bed. Ahsoka took his story on him and Anakin's adventure pretty well. The only time she made any sound was a growl when he told her what Sorla had tried to do with him, but the she calmed down when he got to the part about the bowl.

"Also, Anakin knows," said Taran. Ahsoka's eyes went bright.

"How did he take it?" she asked, hoping that Taran doing so would detriment her realationship with him and her Master.

"At first he looked like he was going to strangle me, but then he seemed pretty okay with it afterwards. I think he accepts it," said Taran.

"Well, that's one down, and one more to go," said Ahsoka thinking about Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan won't know until later, when the time is right. I got lucky with Anakin, I don't want to try and see if my luck holds out that long," said Taran.

"We'll tell him together, soon," said Ahsoka. Taran smiled.

"Thanks, I needed that," he said.

"I really like the necklace," said Ahsoka as she fingered it around.

"Thanks, but I think you'll like part two of your gift even more," said Taran, scooting closer to her.

"And what would that be?" said Ahsoka.

"This." Taran kissed her fully on the lips. Ahsoka gave in to it and allowed Taran to push her down on to the bed. He lay down on top of her and the two were in another makeout session. Taran slid his tongue around her lips, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and allowed their tongues to massage each other, earning moans from the pair of them. Taran fingers traveled gracefully up and down her waist from the side, tickling her a bit, but not enough to make her laugh out loud. One of Ahsoka's hands was behind his neck and the other rubbing up and down his back while Taran's hands were on her side. Then, one of them ventured up and cupped around one of Ahsoka's breasts. She gasped at first, but then started moaning with pleasure and Taran massaged it with his hand. He used the firebending method he used in the cave on Naboo, causing Ahsoka to instictively buck into him.

Ahsoka took one of her hands and put it inside the tunic of his robes. She began to massage his developing pec muscles, causing Taran to groan in her mouth. Ahsoka seized the opportunity to push Taran on his back and straddle his hips. She kissed him again and began to grind on him. Taran was enjoying the hell out of this and began to grind too.

"Taran, what are you doing?" said Anakin's voice from outside the room. Taran and Ahsoka stopped what they were doing.

"Umm, nothing, why?" said Taran.

"Just want to say thanks for understanding and for helping us get off that planet," said Anakin.

"No prob, thanks for understanding too," said Taran.

"Okay, I'll see you later. Hey Ahsoka," he said, his footsteps echoing as he went down the hall. Taran and Ahsoka stared open-mouthed at the door.

"What just happened?" said Ahsoka.

"I think he knew what we were doing?" said Taran.

"I'm surprised he didn;t walk in on us," she said.

"Well, he's been down that road before, wants to give us a break. Now, where were we?" said Taran. He pulled Ahsoka's head back down and resumed their makeout, knowing now that their secret was safe, for the moment.


	9. Epilogue

**Hope you enjpyed this. I'll see you next Saturday with the new complete story "Nacht der Untoten: Clone Wars Edition." See you soon, and happy holidays!**


End file.
